


Sister Knows Best

by southofreality (Kyuu)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuu/pseuds/southofreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes John's sister knows him better than he knows himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/gifts).



> Written for [Misura](http://misura.livejournal.com), who did not ask for this travesty. Preemptively apologizing for taking a hatchet to the Queen's English and what I think British people are like.

“I must say, quite a lovely place you’ve found yourself here,” Harry said, taking a good look glance around his flat.

“I’m not so sure about the company sometimes, though,” John remarked dryly.

“Oh come now,” Harry said. “Don’t be so hard on your boy.”

John choked on his tea.

“He’s not—”

“I’m your sister, John,” she said and patted him on the back twice. “I _know_ these things.”

“Really, he’s not my—”

“It’s not like you to be so shy about your relationships. I’d say he’s quite handsome, if I were into men. Besides, I always knew you’d come to your right mind eventually and play for our team.”

John sputtered and nearly dropped his mug.

“John, where’s my head?” Sherlock yelled from the other room before John could attempt to correct her again.

Harry frowned. John rubbed his temple.

“Well, I suppose he could learn a bit more propriety.”

“No.” John sighed. “He means an _actual_ head.” He turned back and yelled across the room. “It’s in your study, where you left it!”

John turned back around and smiled at his sister’s shock expression, feeling vindicated.

Then, a beat: “Can I see it, too?” she asked.


End file.
